


Reagan's Protective Side.

by Batwoman2019



Series: Kagan one shot series. [37]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batwoman (TV 2019), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), General Hospital (TV 1963), John Wick (Movies), Pitch Perfect (Movies), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman2019/pseuds/Batwoman2019
Summary: What happens when two of Sonny's enemies go Gotham and kidnap Veracity/Beca/Thea/Reagan/Waverly/Laurel/Beth and Tyler.How far will they go in order to try and get the attention of the Bat and Jacob.
Relationships: Calamity/Beca Mitchell, Cynthia-Rose Adams/Charity, Emily Junk/Serenity, Kate Kane/Reagan, Morgan Corinthos/Veracity (Pitch Perfect), Sophie Moore/Julia Pennyworth, Tyler | Sophie Moore's Husband/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Kagan one shot series. [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742134
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Reagan's Protective Side.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys here's my latest Kagan one shot i hope you all enjoy it.

(Over at Santino's club Mark's there talking with both Reagan and Ares as their talking he say's something that gets them both to laugh as their laughing his phone 

goes off he grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number he gets annoyed and mutes it then goes back to his conversation with his friends. Later after spending some 

time with Reagan and Ares Mark paid for his drink and got ready to leave as his phone went off again he grabs it out to see who it is and mutes the ringer again.)

Reagan: Who keeps calling you?  
Mark: Waverly's douche of an ex.  
Ares: You mean the one who said same sex relationships is disgusting.  
Mark: Oh so you did get my text about that?  
Ares: I never said that i didn't.  
Mark: She's so full of herself.  
Reagan: I'm staying out of it.  
Mark: Yeah you wuss.  
Reagan: What?  
Mark: What?

(Then his phone goes off again he grabs it out to see who it is and laughs.)

Reagan: What?  
Mark: It's Kate.  
Reagan: He gets more calls from her than i do. And she's my girlfriend.  
Mark: Hey not my fault she loves me more.

(She looks at him as Ares starts laughing at her face.)

Reagan: Shut up Ares.  
Ares: I would but that was funny.

(Mark answers his phone.)

Mark: Hey Kate what's up?  
Kate: Come back to Kane Tower.  
Mark: What's wrong?  
Kate: Beth!

(He hangs up and rushes off towards Kane Industries. Later up in Kate's office Mark walks off of the elevator and walks into her office as he walks in he looks around 

at them.)

Mark: What's going on?  
Kate: I just got word from Oliver on Thea's birth father.  
Mark: Okay.  
Kate: The bastards still alive.

(Mark looks at her and then to Sara.)

Mark: I thought Merlyn was dead.  
Sara: So did Oliver. But apparently the prick is harder is kill then Lex Luthor.  
Mark: Thea know this prick is still alive?  
Sara: No. She doesn't. In fact Oliver hasn't been able to get a hold of her.  
Mark: So what's this about Beth than?  
Kate: I can't seem to get a hold of Beth either.

(Mark looks at her and than looks off.)

Mark: Alice!  
Kate: No. Last my dad or Sophie have heard both her and Mouse are still locked up in Arkham.  
Sara: What about that prick your cousin was friends with?  
Kate: I don't know.   
Mark: Speaking of sister's.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: Have you heard from Vera?  
Kate: No why?  
Mark: Because i just got a text from Calamity and she can't get a hold of her.

(Kate grabs up her phone and calls her but isn't getting any answer from her.)

Mark: Where does Vera live?

(Kate gives him her address and he rushes out of the office with Sara right behind him. Later over at Veracity's apartment Mark and Sara run up to it and go to knock 

but notice the doors been kicked open and see the damage done inside of the apartment.)

Mark: Vera!

(They both walk in and look around the apartment.)

Mark: Veracity!

(When she doesn't answer them he quickly calls Kate who answers on the second ring.)

Kate: Mark!  
Mark: Vera's gone.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: I think Merlyn got to her.

(She puts her head down annoyed.)

Kate: Damn.  
Sara: Mark!

(He turns and looks at her seeing what she has in her hands he walks over to her and takes it from her seeing what it is he looks at her.)

Sara: What's wrong?  
Mark: Kate did you know Vera was pregnant?

(Kate falls silent on the other end and looks at Luke who had over heard what he said.)

Kate: No. How far along?  
Mark: By the looks of this sonogram she's three weeks.  
Kate: Whose the father?  
Mark: I don't know. I haven't heard from her since we broke up.

(Sara looks at him and can tell he still has feelings for her but doesn't wanna say anything if she's seeing someone else.)

Kate: Call my dad.  
Mark: Are right.

(He hangs up with her and calls Jacob who answers right away.)

Jacob: Mark!  
Mark: Veracity's missing.

(He hangs up and rushes out of the office and over to Sophie.)

Sophie: Commander!  
Jacob: You and Tyler with me.  
Tyler: What's going on?  
Jacob: Veracity's missing.

(They both rush off with him. Back over at Veracity's apartment Kate walks up to the apartment and walks in followed by Kara and Alex who just got here to help them 

find their missing people as they look around Sara's phone goes off and she grabs out it as Mark gets another text from Calamity telling him she hasn't been able to 

get a hold of Beca and now he's officially worried because not only is his pregnant ex missing but no so is Calamity's pregnant wife.)

Mark: Oh come on Merlyn when we find you i'm gonna kill you.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: The bastard has Beca.

(She turns and looks at him.)

Kate: But.  
Mark: Yeah she's pregnant. I know damn it.  
Sara: Guys.

(They turn and look at her.)

Mark: What's wrong?  
Sara: That was my mom.  
Mark: What's going on?  
Sara: Laurel's missing.

(He looks at her and then over to Kate who looks off annoyed.)

Mark: Okay so not only is Thea missing but so are Veracity whose three weeks pregnant.  
Kate: Beca's two months pregnant.  
Mark: Now we've got Beth and Laurel being missing.  
Kate: Anyone else gonna go missing?  
Mark: With the way today is going do you really wanna jinx it?  
Kate: I really don't.

(He nods his head at her.)

Kate: I just don't get it. What the hell could Merlyn possibly want with my sister and Beca Mitchell.  
Mark: I don't know.

(As they continue to look around Jacob shows up with both Tyler and Sophie right behind him.)

Jacob: Kate!

(She turns and looks at him.)

Kate: Dad.  
Jacob: What happened?  
Kate: I don't know. But Vera isn't the only one whose missing.  
Jacob: Who else?  
Mark: Sara's sister Oliver and Reagan's sister Thea. Beth!

(He looks at him and then to Kate who looks off not sure of what to do.)

Mark: And Calamity wife Beca Mitchell.  
Jacob: Oh god.  
Sophie: Have any idea on who would take em?  
Mark: One person comes to mind and when i find him i'm gonna kill him.  
Sophie: Who?  
Mark: Malcolm Merlyn.  
Tyler: I thought he was dead.  
Mark: Yeah so did Oliver.

(He looks at him and gets annoyed.)

Kate: Dad did you know that Vera's pregnant?

(He looks at her and then to over to Sophie who looks just as surprised.)

Jacob: No i didn't. We brought a team with us and they'll through here to see if something is missing.

(Mark looks around the apartment and notices something missing.)

Mark: Hey Kate.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Mark: Where's that picture of Vera and you at the final show of the USO tour.

(She walks over to him and looks at the wall.)

Kate: It should of been right there.  
Mark: Well it's not.  
Sophie: Whoever took her.  
Mark: Wanted this picture.

(Then Tyler sees something and walks over to it.)

Tyler: Not picture it's self more like what was behind it.

(Mark walks over to him and looks at it.)

Mark: What did she have in this picture frame?  
Tyler: I don't know.

(Mark looks at him and then looks off annoyed.)

Tyler: We'll find them.  
Mark: I know we will.

(He looks at him and nods his head at him as Mark walks off and grabs out his phone to call Calamity who answers right away.)

Mark: You are right?

(She laughs on the other end.)

Calamity: I've had better days.  
Mark: We'll find her Cal.  
Calamity: I know you will. Look Mark.  
Mark: No hey it's fine. We'll talk about that later.  
Calamity: Okay.

(She hangs up with him as he turns and looks at Kate.)

Kate: She are right?  
Mark: As well as she can be.  
Kate: It's really hard to believe the Bellas and Evermoist were rival's.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: What's going on between you and Tyler?

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Nothing.  
Kate: Really? Because you two seem offly close and you weren't while he was married to Sophie.  
Mark: We're just becoming friends Kate.  
Kate: Mark!  
Mark: I don't believe in dating one of my friends ex's.  
Kate: But you like him?  
Mark: More than i should but. Yes i do.  
Kate: So tell Sophie i'm sure she'd understand.  
Mark: Would she really. I mean i remember how she reacted to Reagan when you two first got together.  
Kate: That was different. She didn't know Reagan.  
Mark: I just. It wouldn't feel right.  
Kate: I know that.  
Mark: Maybe once this is all over with i'll talk to her.  
Kate: Are right. I mean i'm not.  
Mark: We've been broken up for over three months Kate.  
Kate: Okay.

(She turns and walks off to go back inside of the apartment. Later over at Crow Head Quarters Mark's going over the security camera's outside of Veracity's building as 

he's watching the footage Sophie walks up to him.)

Sophie: You got anything?  
Mark: No. And I've been looking over this footage the last hour.

(She looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Mark: You over heard mine and Kate's conversation didn't you?

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Sophie: Yeah.  
Mark: I never mean't.  
Sophie: It's okay Mark. We've been divorced for six months now so.  
Mark: Doesn't make it any better.  
Sophie: No it doesn't. But i'll be okay Mark.  
Mark: I don't even think he feels the same way.  
Sophie: Given how he was looking at you back at Veracity's i'd say he does.

(He looks at her and laughs as he sees something and runs the footage back.)

Mark: Sophie!

(She looks at the video and sees someone they both know very well.)

Sophie: Is that?  
Mark: Austin!

(She looks at him and gets annoyed.)

Sophie: What the hell is he doing coming out of Veracity's apartment building?  
Mark: That's a very good question.

(He continues to watch the video and then sees them bringing someone out of the building once they put them into the van they quickly take off.)

Mark: I gotta.  
Sophie: Go.

(He rushes off to go see if he can't find anything outside of Veracity's building. Later outside of her apartment building Mark's looking around for anything he can 

find once he sees what he's looking for he grabs out a pair of gloves and puts them once their on he kneels over and picks it up once he has it he looks it over and 

sees whose it is and gets annoyed.)

Mark: You're officially a dead man Jerome.

(He grabs out a bag and puts his phone into it then seals the bag up as he puts it into his pocket and then looks up at the camera and then looks off towards the other 

of the door as he gets to what he sees he picks it up and looks at it as someone walks up feeling someone walk up to him quickly pulls his weapon and points it at 

him.)

Mark: Well well if it isn't the girlfriend stealer.

(John looks at him and can tell he's annoyed with him.)

John: Now wait a minute Mark.  
Mark: You stole my girlfriend Wick.  
John: I didn't.  
Mark: Really? So you weren't fucking her behind my back?

(He looks at him and then looks off.)

John: Look.

(Mark puts the gun to his head getting him to flinch.)

Mark: You put a knife into one of my friends chest and kill all the other's and then you go and steal my girlfriend.

(He looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: I should of killed you when i had the chance.  
John: Mark!

(He cocks the gun getting him to look off not sure of what to say to him.)

Mark: I lost Veracity because of you.  
John: I.

(Mark goes to shoot him but Calamity walks up to him and stops him.)

Calamity: He's not worth it.  
Mark: It would be to me.  
Calamity: Yeah well think about Veracity. 

(He looks at her and then puts his gun down but not before he hits him in the face with it. As he hits him he goes to the ground and looks up at him.)

Mark: Be lucky that's the only thing i did.

(Then they walk off as Mark puts the other thing he found into his pocket.)

Mark: Thank you.  
Calamity: Anytime. But i was sent here for another reason.  
Mark: What?  
Calamity: I just got a call from Mary.

(He looks at her.)

Mark: What?  
Calamity: Someone attacked Santino's club.

(He stops walking and looks at her.)

Mark: Reagan!  
Calamity: She's gone.  
Mark: Someone took her as well?  
Calamity: Yeah and she's not the only one.  
Mark: God now what?  
Calamity: Waverly Earp is also missing.

(He looks at her and then looks off annoyed.)

Mark: Shit.  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Mark: Anyone else go missing.  
Calamity: No and if you say it again. You just might have someone going missing again.  
Mark: Yeah well. I think we might of figured out who was behind Vera's being kidnapped.  
Calamity: Who?  
Mark: Austin!

(She looks at him and then looks off annoyed.)

Calamity: Fuck.  
Mark: How'd you get here?  
Calamity: I was on my way to Kate's building when i saw you pointing the gun at Wick.  
Mark: Well i'm headed there now.

(She nods her head at him as they both get into the truck. As they get in she closes the door and he starts it up once it's on he puts it into drive and drives off 

towards Kate's building. Later over at Kane Towers Mark and Calamity are on the elevator headed up to Kate's office. As the elevator reaches the floor Kate's office is 

on they both walk off of it and into her office.)

Mark: Kate!

(She looks up at him.)

Kate: What's up?  
Mark: You'll never believe whose phone i found outside of Veracity's apartment building.  
Kate: Whose?  
Mark: Julian Jerome's.

(She looks at him and gets annoyed.)

Calamity: What the hell would he want with Veracity.  
Mark: It's not so much Veracity he wants.  
Calamity: Wait Jerome?  
Mark: He's Ava Jerome Cassadine's bastard of a brother.  
Calamity: The one who married Nelle Benson.  
Mark: The very same.  
Calamity: Okay but still.  
Kate: He's trying to get to my father.  
Mark: And the Bat.

(Calamity looks at him and then looks off.)

Calamity: Why?  
Mark: Well for one thing Jacob's the leader of the Crows and well Because Batwoman bruised his ego.

(Kate looks at him and laughs.)

Calamity: Explain's a lot actually.  
Mark: As to why he would go after Reagan Thea Laurel and Waverly is well.  
Kate: Well with Reagan and Thea.  
Mark: Their both Oliver's sisters.  
Kate: And Laurel just happens to be Sara's sister.  
Mark: Okay so why Waverly?  
Kate: She's an Earp.

(He looks at her and then looks off. Then he thinks about it and remembers something.)

Mark: Kate can i see your computer?

(She nods her head at him and he opens it up to see if he can't find that story he read about ther Jerome's and the Corinthos war in Port Charles once he finds it he 

shows Kate. Who reads through it and gets annoyed.)

Kate: He took his war with the Corinthos to Purgatory.  
Mark: Yeah. Only thing is when he got into Purgatory he wasn't expecting to meet the Earp Heir.  
Calamity: He met Wynonna?  
Mark: He did. She used her gut and knew something was off with why he was in Purgatory. Because they don't really get very many visitor's and when him and Ava showed 

up there she was suspicious and started looking into them when she found out why they were there.  
Kate: She told her sister's girlfriend?  
Mark: She did. And well.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: Julian and his sister are the reason why Morgan turned into what he did before he was killed.  
Calamity: A heartless little prick?  
Mark: That be it.

(She looks at him and then gets annoyed. As their there talking Luke sends Kate a text and they all rush off towards the Batcave. As they get there they look up at the 

screen seeing who it is Mark gets annoyed.)

Kate: Is that?  
Mark: Julian Jerome.  
Calamity: Mark isn't that?

(He looks off behind everyone else and sees someone down on the ground.)

Mark: Tyler!

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Luke: I have a location.  
Mark: Stay here with Luke.  
Calamity: Okay.

(He runs off to go and help the rest of the Crows take Julian down. Later out in his truck Mark's on the phone with Jacob whose getting ready to go and raid the 

warehouse.)

Jacob: Who told you this?  
Mark: Batwoman.

(He looks off annoyed.)

Jacob: Mark!  
Mark: Commander i know how much you hate the Bat and as of right now i really don't give a rats ass. My friends are with that asshole and his bitch of a sister i don't 

know about you but i wanna find them and then we can discuss the whole thing with the Bat.

(Jacob looks off and knows Mark's annoyed.)

Jacob: You're right i'm sorry.  
Mark: It's fine. Let's just find them and then you can chew into me for talking to her.  
Jacob: Will do.

(Mark laughs as he hangs up with him. Over at the warehouse Reagan having gotten loose goes after Tyler's attackers and shoves him out of the way and he goes down Ava 

hearing what happened goes after her she goes to attack her but Reagan's able to swing around and punch sending her down as she goes down she jumps onto Tyler's back 

and starts getting beaten on as their beating on her she let's him go and they continue to beat on Reagan as their friends watch in horror how she did everything she 

could try and stop Tyler's beating but failed at it which is something she's not to happy with but is taking the beatings if it means Tyler stay's alive long enough 

for Mark to tell him how he feels about him. That is if he's willing to look past the fact that Tyler's Sophie's ex and ask him out. But she knows Mark won't do that. 

As their beatings continue someone fires an arrow at them sending one of the men down which than gets Julian to turn around and look at up at him he goes to fire but 

Mark tackles him to the ground and punches him sending his head to the side as he punches him he grabs the gun out of his hand and throws it away from him then he gets 

up and goes to help Reagan out as Julian gets up and tackles Mark to the ground as he goes down Mark gets his barrings back quickly and punches him sending him down as 

he goes down he quickly gets up and tackles them both into the boxes behind them. As they land Mark gets his barring's and throws Julian away from him then quickly 

gets up and throws him into the wall getting him to hurt himself as he hits Mark kicks him in the stomach then punches him as Austin comes in to attack him Mark 

quickly grabs out his knife and gets him in the leg getting him to go down and then he shoots him in the head killing once and for fall then Mark pulls it out of his 

leg and wipes it off on his shirt as Julian goes after him again only to have Mark gets him in the shoulder over by the other's the heroes and the Crows are in the 

middle of their own battle with Ava and Julian's men as their fighting them off someone Mark and his family thought was dead comes out of one of the rooms and looks 

around but doesn't try anything and Mark throws Julian into the wall again. As their fight continues Ava comes to and goes to go after Kate in her bat suit Tyler 

seeing it gets up and goes after her but isn't fast enough as someone fires another arrow at her sending her down he looks up to see who it is and laughs.)

Tyler: Damn their fast.

(Reagan looks at him and laughs. Over by Mark Julian having enough Mark grabs out his gun and gets him in the leg sending him down as he goes down he points it at his 

head and realizes he's Sam and Lucas's father.)

Mark: You and your whore of a sister have ruined enough families but killing you would be too easy. Anders.

(He walks over to him and Mark points him in the direction of Julian as he gets to him he turns him over and quickly puts him into handcuff's along with his sister 

whose sitting there annoyed.)

Mark: Finally got you. You bitch.

(Then he gets up and walks over to Reagan.)

Mark: You are right?  
Reagan: Yeah.

(As he's looking her over she sees someone behind him.)

Reagan: Mark!

(He turns and gets him in the head sending him down as he goes down he gets up and walks over to him as he gets to him he looks down to see who it is and finally 

breaths in the relief that he's finally dead.)

Reagan: Mark!  
Mark: He's the one who killed Sonny's girlfriend.

(She looks over at him and can tell Mark's annoyed. Once the fighting is over with Mark walks over to Veracity and the other's.)

Mark: Vera!

(She looks at him and smiles at him. As he pulls the gag out of her mouth and looks at her.)

Mark: Hi.  
Veracity: Hi. I'm pregnant.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Yeah i know.  
Veracity: How?  
Mark: Sara found your sonogram.

(She looks at him and laughs as he unties her hands and legs once she's untied she quickly stands up and hugs him getting him to smile at her.)

Mark: I'm so glad you're okay.  
Veracity: So am i.  
Thea: Mark!

(He looks over at her.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Thea: Ava mentioned there was someone else here.   
Mark: She say who?  
Thea: No.  
Laurel: She kept looking back at that room over there.

(Mark looks over at the room she nodded over to and Mark walks over to it with Oliver right behind him as they get to the room he stands on one side as Oliver stands 

on the other as they stand there Mark opens the door and points his weapon inside of the room as he points it inside of the room as he's looking into the room he 

doesn't seen anyone until the grab the gun and pull him into the room as he goes in he throws him down and starts beating on him until Mark gets his barring's and 

grabs his leg and pulls him down as he goes down Mark gets up to go and punch him until he realizes who it is and falls backwards.)

Mark: Morgan!

(He looks at him not sure of what to say. As he's staring at him a group of Crows walk into the room.)

Mark: Hold hold on. Morgan!

(He looks at him and realize's who it is and then gets up and looks at the group of agents behind him.)

Mark: Hey hey Morgan it's okay.

(He looks at him and Mark looks around the room and sees something.)

Mark: Oh my god.  
Sophie: What?  
Mark: They just brought him back.  
Sophie: How you know?  
Mark: Because that's how both Sara and Oliver looked when they first brought them back.  
Sophie: Freaked out.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Jacob: Who is this?  
Mark: Morgan Corinthos. He's Sonny and Carly Corinthos youngest child and Kiki Jerome's ex husband.  
Sophie: And my guess is. Ava Jerome Cassadine's former boy toy.  
Mark: Yeah.

(She looks at him as he looks at them as of starting to realize who it is he drops the weapon and looks at him.)

Morgan: Mark!

(He looks at him and nods his head at him as he hugs him getting him to laugh at him as their hugging he looks Jacob who nods his head at him. Later back over at Crow 

Head Quarters after looking Morgan over and getting the all clear Mark calls his family and told them to fly out to Gotham as soon as they could. After he hung up 

with them he stayed at his side as Sophie and Jacob questioned him about what had happened after he was brought back but all he could tell them was that he didn't 

really remember much of anything. After reuniting with his family and after five years finally making piece with his brother they all went back to Port Charles after 

Morgan and his family left Mark and Veracity sat down and talked about them and they both decided it was best that they both remain friends after their talk Mark told 

her he'd be there for her and the baby if she needed him to be and she turned to look at him and agreed then she turned and walked off as he saw her walk out he looked 

around not sure of what to do or say. A couple of weeks later over at the Hold up all of the heroes are there talking and joking around as Michael and his brother walk 

into the bar getting them to turn and look at them seeing them Mark walks over to them.)

Mark: The Corinthos brothers back in action.  
Michael: Not to much action. I am still married.  
Mark: Morgan's not.

(He looks at him and laughs as he grabs him into a hug and they walk off towards the bar as they get there Mark sits there with his friends talking and joking around 

as their joking around Veracity and the rest of the band walk into the bar including their wives and girlfriend. As of hearing them walk in Morgan turns and looks at 

them. Then he looks back at Mark.)

Morgan: Dude.  
Mark: What?  
Morgan: You didn't tell me your ex is an Evermoist member.  
Mark: Oops.

(Michael's trying to keep from laughing.)

Morgan: Any of them single?  
Mark: Just Veracity.  
Morgan: Really?  
Mark: Yeah. Calamity and Serenity are married to the women who just walked in and Charity's dating the woman who walked with them.  
Morgan: Wow. Can i?  
Mark: Have at it.  
Morgan: Yes.

(He gets up and walks over to Veracity making them laugh at him.)

Michael: At least Veracity is a woman our mom will approve of.  
Mark: Yeah. Just wait until he finds out she's pregnant.

(He starts laughing then calms down as they clap hands. Then Mark looks behind them and sees Tyler walk into the bar seeing him he looks back at Michael who doesn't 

question and they go back to their conversation as their talking Kate and Reagan walk over to them and see them talking and then she sees Tyler but doesn't talk to 

Mark about it but goes back to work and every now and then looks at Kate and then to Sophie whose talking with Julia who recently moved to Gotham and became very 

smitten with Sophie from the moment they met Mark seeing how close they are laughs and then goes back to his conversation with Michael as his brother walks back up to 

them and shows them he got Veracity's number and Mark takes it from him and writes something down on the paper and hands it back to him. He reads it and then looks at 

him.)

Morgan: Screw you dude.

(They start laughing at him.)

Michael: What he write?  
Morgan: I had her first.  
Mark: And she was good too.

(Michael starts laughing than clams down. Through out the night everyone is there talking and joking around after finally getting up his nerves Mark went and talked to 

Sophie about Tyler and she gave him her blessing to go and ask Tyler out he smiled at her as he walked off to go and talk to him as he walked by Michael and Morgan he 

smacked him in the head making Michael laugh at them. After talking and joking around with Tyler he went to ask him only to get a surprise when he kissed him which 

caught Mark off guard as they were kissing Mark kissed him back getting him to smile in it then he pulled away from him and they both left the bar to go and be by 

themselves as they left Veracity laughed at them. Over by Reagan seeing Mark leave with Tyler she looked over at Sophie who was laughing and laughed at her as she 

looked at Kate.)

Kate: Wow.  
Reagan: I know.

(Then they both got to work. As they both continued to work Reagan would look around the bar at their friends and family and think that if hadn't of been for her Mark 

would of lost out on his chance at telling Tyler how felt and knows she'd do it all over again if she had too because thanks to her Mark's getting his chance with the 

man he's been growing feelings for the last four months but never said anything due to Tyler being Sophie's ex and even though she gave him her blessing Mark still 

felt a little weird by going after Tyler but he still talked to him and got him anyway. And to Reagan or to anyone in their lives could ever ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that one shot because well i just had to bring Morgan back. Because i some how have a feeling that the show it's self will never do it. Anyway i hope you all enjoyed it. Coming up later today is either another Kagan one shot or a one shot I've been wanting to do for Batmoore or maybe even another chapter of Blood oath i don't really know yet. But if you guys want feel free to let me know down in the comments below what you guys think.


End file.
